<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Impulse and Irresponsibility by Mobilia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528298">Impulse and Irresponsibility</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobilia/pseuds/Mobilia'>Mobilia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Creampie, F/M, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:46:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobilia/pseuds/Mobilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathalie has caught Adrien's eye after so long and prompted some conflicting feelings. Thoughts he knows he shouldn't think and desires he shouldn't want.  </p>
<p>Now, they've reached their breaking point and both sides might need to give into their impulses. If only for one night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nathalie Sancoeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Impulse and Irresponsibility</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>More recent! In fact, behind that first Adrien/Mayura piece, I believe this is one of the most recent works I've to post here. </p>
<p>I decided to double post today simply to keep things going and because I remembered I had this one tucked away and remember liking it myself, something of a rare occurrence. This is wholly unrelated to the previous Nathalie/Mayura piece, for obvious reasons. I do still feel I might do some follow ups here and there though, I just never think that far ahead in the moment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien fiddled with the ring on his finger as he watched Nathalie drive herself home for the evening from his bedroom. It had been a long day for both of them, they'd been in close proximity most of the day on account of school being out and his schedule remaining full. This left him with a lot of time to simmer on his deepest thoughts and desires. As she drove off into the sunset, those desires flared up. </p>
<p>Sure, he still had a thing for Ladybug. And maybe he'd had a few flings with more...appropriately aged girls in the last few years, too. But Nathalie was so much more than just a girl. She was a woman, a woman he found himself increasingly smitten by especially over the last few years.</p>
<p>The kind he'd dreamed about, one he'd had trouble getting out of his head. It took him until now to realize what exactly he was feeling towards his would-be, perhaps one-day assistant. But thanks to some internal searching and scattered use of the internet, now he knew what they were. Much more, such feelings were finally at their breaking point. </p>
<p>Maybe nothing would happen. She had a good few years on him, after all. She seemed so uptight even after everything that it wouldn't be a surprise if she turned him down. But all the restless nights, the countless masturbation fantasies, and the sheer desire just to <em>try</em> something with her blended up inside of him and bubbled over after this last modeling trip.</p>
<p>Now, lest he be consumed by these feelings, he had to tell her something. He had to try.</p>
<p>Adrien knew that it wasn't the responsible thing to transform after making sure the coast was clear, just like it wasn't responsible to sneak out as dusk started settling in over the city. Responsibility and things of such nature could wait until later. Until after he cleared his head. That's what he told himself as he realized he'd beaten her to her own home, anyway. </p>
<p>It was too late for him to back down now, of course, so he did the only thing that seemed sensible and managed to get a window open. He hastily slid it shut behind him and found himself firmly in Nathalie's bedroom of all places. It seemed so fated that he couldn't help but lean against the nearest wall. He waited, for a time, briefly considering a full retreat after all his hard work. </p>
<p>Before he could truly think on that, however, he heard her front door open. His heartbeat jumped and his fingers tensed up. It took a few breaths for him to calm down and properly wear the mask adorned on his face. He summoned all the confidence he could muster as he listened to her doing something in a nearby room. Then, to the chorus of footsteps down a hallway, the door to her bedroom opened.</p>
<p>"<em>Nathalie Sancoeur</em>. Gabriel Agreste's assistant." Chat Noir speaks from within the darkness, his green eyes the only light beyond that of the moon in the window. Adrien realizes he doesn't quite have a reason to be here, so he improvises on the spot. "I've been looking for you."</p>
<p>"Is that so?" Nathalie replies in her typically cold tone. She narrows her eyes at his, shutting the door behind herself with the sound of a lock following not far behind.</p>
<p>"Yes." Chat stands up from the chair. His eyes begin getting closer to her, his boots thumping on the floor as he approaches. "I have something to..."</p>
<p>His thought trails off after she flips the light-switch and his eyes go wider, feeling almost happy he hadn't used his nigh vision. </p>
<p>Nathalie is suddenly standing before him, stone-faced with her hands at her hips, wearing one of the skimpiest outfits he'd ever seen. Which said a lot considering the years of modeling. It was a light purple bra with fabric flowing down from her chest along her sides, with a pair of thin panties to match. The noise his leather suit made as a certain part of it stretched outwards made the hero realize he'd been staring.</p>
<p>"Oh." She mumbled. At first she was a bit stunned despite the stern look she wore, wondering if he'd deduced her identity.</p>
<p>Then she happened to stare down at her intruder's crotch for a moment and the picture began to be painted.</p>
<p>Nathalie saw his shoulders were tensed after she looked up from the throbbing in his costume, too, and that he wore a smirk across his lips. The ears on his head seemed angled in an odd way as well, one she'd seen before. It was an expression typically pointed at Ladybug, though she'd seen it used on just about every other hero by now as well, most frequently the dragon and the fox.</p>
<p>"Okay." She actually felt relieved that he'd simply broken into her home to, presumably, seduce her. "I see what this is about."</p>
<p>"Oh, you do?" Chat said on instinct, trying not to seem as stunned as he was as he managed to make out her nipples beneath her outfit. </p>
<p>"I think I do." His inadvertent host answered. She took a step closer, considering her options internally as she eased a thumb along his cheek.</p>
<p>The responsible thing to do would have been to grab this obviously horny blonde in a leather catsuit and vehemently deny his advance. Maybe strip him of that ring on his finger after failing to do so for however long it'd been. It would have been easy, too, considering his dumbstruck expression. Then she could interrogate him and figure out how he even had his eye on her.</p>
<p>After so many years of living responsibly however, Nathalie inhaled deeply. Her body had been relatively ignored for just about as long as she'd been after him in a more villainous way, something she'd long since tried to ignore. It had become increasingly difficult as things have gone on, however, and now a target for her pent up lust was almost inviting her in. Not like she couldn't slip his ring free after she got <em>everything</em> she wanted out of him. His leather did look quite nice, too.</p>
<p>With all of that considered decided to run on impulse. If only for tonight.</p>
<p>She still pulled him in, but leaned forward until their lips met. Her experience showed as she expertly slipped her tongue into his mouth and held the young hero close to her body. Chat Noir, once the initial shock wore off, worked to kiss her back. Hungrily, he sucked on her lips until a thin drool leaked and he couldn't help but let out a moan.</p>
<p>"You want to have sex with me. Out of all the people in this city-" Nathalie picked up her thought as she pulled back. "You want to fuck <em>me</em>, don't you, Chat Noir?"</p>
<p>"I..." Chat stuttered, his heartbeat spiking at her words. With an exhale, he slid his hands around to grab her ass and managed a smirk. "I do."</p>
<p>"Fine," She replied, resigned to her own needs. "But you'd better ravish me."</p>
<p>Chat hadn't expected it to get this far. He hadn't expected it to be so easy, either, but then he thought about it. He remembered all the times she sat at her desk, dutifully doing her job. The long nights she'd pull in the manor. How she never seemed to express any real intimate feelings beyond the occasional hug. Hugs that Adrien quickly learned to take advantage of, meaning he wasn't as unfamiliar with her breasts as he might have seem. After figuring she'd spent years pent up, her being so willfully into this made it a little more believable. </p>
<p>"Yes," He purred after his pause. "Ma'am."</p>
<p>With that, Chat pressed her to the door and fiercely kissed her back. It was Nathalie's turn to moan as her leg hooked around the hero's hip, feeling his cock grinding at her through the fabric between them. She'd shut her eyes when his tongue invaded again, but reopened them as she felt herself being lifted off the ground. He was strong, after all. Strong enough to walk backwards as he carried her, only peeling his lips from hers when he turned them around and tossed her onto the bed.</p>
<p>"Fuck." Chat hissed, hastily tugging his zipper down. She wasn't sure how the suits worked, but as Chat Noir's cock sprung outwards she decided this was the best way to find out. Not a bad way to find out the young hero was hung, either.</p>
<p>"Watch your language." Nathalie chastised, somewhat playfully. Chat gave a huff as acknowledgement and then put his knees on the foot of her bed.</p>
<p>"You think you can order a superhero around?" Chat grinned after finally coming up with a reply. To add to it, he used his claws to slice the thin strings that held her panties up and then greedily pulled the garment away.</p>
<p>The hero couldn't help but lick his lips as he stared down at her exposed crotch. The thick black bush above it looked just as appealing as the glistening skin under it, though just seeing the assistant's bare pussy was satisfying in its own right. Like a reward for waiting so long to pounce on her like this.</p>
<p>"Yes, I think I can." Nathalie spoke, her eyes narrowed at his. To get his attention where she wanted it, she pulled the strings that kept her top on apart and pushed the sides of her gown away. She smirked at the way the hero was so easily entranced by her bare chest, then gave an order to see if she was right. "Suck them."</p>
<p>As it turns out, she was. Chat Noir submitted to her request with borderline glee, lowering himself down to suck her tits without much hesitation. He focused on the right nipple first, running his tongue flatly along the sensitive bud for a few moments before gently trapping it between his teeth and sucking on her flesh. Then, he did the same with the left side, staring up at her the entire time.</p>
<p>"Good boy." Nathalie moaned, running a hand through his hair while the other pushed the leather from his shoulder. Once both sides matched, she pressed on his forehead to get him to pull away, the young hero leaving lip marks on either breast in the process.</p>
<p>"So, um," Chat muttered, doing something with his hand. The ring seemed to phase through the material, letting him pull his sleeves off to more fully strip himself. He reached back and fiddled with his boots until they became loose, then managed to kick them off after standing back up which left him just about as nude as she was save for his mask and the ears on his head. "How do you want it?"</p>
<p>"I want you-" Nathalie held her tongue to sit up on her knees. Tossing the remains of her garment aside, she reached for his face and teased him with another kiss. "To fuck my brains out."</p>
<p>Chat Noir shuttered, all but panting as he stared her down from the foot of the bed. His front teeth poked out and bit down on his lower lip, his cock straining from how hard it was. If her instruction didn't set something off inside of her, the way her glasses hung to his nose while she grinned at him did.</p>
<p>In a flash, Chat pushed Nathalie to her back again and pressed himself down on top of her. The assistant hardly had a second to groan as the full weight of the young hero was applied to her body, his lips hungrily biting around hers while he pushed her legs as far apart as they could go. His hips thrust and moved along hers, precum from the tip of his cockhead leaking out both into her bush and along her slit as he hovered himself at her entrance. These actions seemed to be the hero trying to show some self control, but Nathalie's hands grabbing at his ass caused whatever remained of that to snap.</p>
<p>"Ah, fuck!" Nathalie loudly moaned when Chat Noir harshly penetrated her. He thrust down with as much force as he had, drooling all over her face as he unleashed his lust upon her. </p>
<p>"Take it, Nathalie." Chat growled, shifting his attentions to her tits.</p>
<p>He sucked one, harder than before, then the other. His tongue swapped and swirled to make a mess of her chest while he tried his best to shape her pussy to the design of his cock. The faster his pace became the harder it seemed to keep himself under any sense of control. Beneath his mask he could feel himself losing his body to the sensation of Nathalie finally clenching up around his shaft, just as he'd long dreamt of.</p>
<p>"You're so, ngh, tight!" He grunted in rhythm to their skin slapping against one another. His light patch of blonde pubes pressed down against her fuller bush, the strands of hair briefly tangling with each meeting of flesh.</p>
<p>"Mhn, Cha-Nh, Noir!" Nathalie huffed, bringing his face up with a thumb to his chin. She then gave him a slap, one hard enough to turn his cheek a slight shade of red. </p>
<p>In retaliation, Chat Noir stuffed his tongue inside of the assistant's wide open mouth again. Her fingertips squeezed his ass and her arms did what they could to keep the young hero pulled in close, their shared clapping echoing in the bedroom. Picture frames and small containers shook on her nightstand, the headboard of the mattress clashing with the wall as Chat gave it to her as hard as he could.</p>
<p>"Ah, Nathalie, wait-" Chat panted after a few more minutes, barely able to free his tongue from her mouth to give warning. Ever the gentlemen, even while fucking his surrogate mother senseless. "I-I need to cum."</p>
<p>"Then do it, hero." Nathalie replied, her legs closing up around Chat's waist to keep him in place. She licked her lips and stared into his eyes with an expression of pure wickedness as she trapped him like prey. "And don't pull out."</p>
<p>Chat growled again, happy to obey and showing his gratitude by thrusting a few more times. He pushed down harshly with each thrust of his hips, his speed slowing as he edged the both of them out. It seemed to be working as the strength in the assistant's legs eventually gave out and they became outstretched once more, leaving Chat with a little more space to better hump her into the mattress a few more times.</p>
<p>Their lips reunited when Chat Noir sheathed himself inside of her entirely, Nathalie's eyes going wide as she felt his seed pouring into her. The volume was much more immense than she could have expected, though the sensation of her own orgasm took her somewhat by surprise as well. It really had been too long since she'd last enjoyed herself. </p>
<p>That was something Chat greatly corrected, even if he didn't know it, thanks to just how much he came. There ended up being so much that it leaked back out, dribbling down and running along her asshole. A mess for later, Nathalie figured, and instead focused on making out with the young hero until he finally pulled out.</p>
<p>Both huffed and puffed for a time, eyes locked and chests pounding as they started coming down. For Nathalie, that meant simply relaxing into her sheets. For Chat Noir, however, that meant shooting a few strands of cum along her body and nuzzling her forehead. His fingers twitched until he lost them in her hair, pulling her hair tie out as he found the strength to pull away from her and eventually find his footing again.</p>
<p>They remained silent as he recovered his suit, exchanging little more than simple glances. With the leather fully in hand, however, Chat decided to try and do what he'd came here for originally.</p>
<p>"Nathalie, there's...something I'd like to tell you." The hero bashfully says, fiddling with the ring on his finger. His gloves went back on after this, and he fixed up his boots. He still toyed with the ring, starting to pull it upwards.</p>
<p>"No." Nathalie interrupts after it sets in what he's doing. She sits upright on the bed, light palming at the side of Chat Noir's face. "Not yet. Keep that on."</p>
<p>"But-" Chat attempts to explain himself, but is silenced by the woman's lips. She takes him more passionately than before, their tongues running against one another as they both moan into each other's mouth. A few clawed fingertips gently brush through her now messy hair while his opposite hand fondles a breast.</p>
<p>"Keep it, but come back to me." Nathalie speaks up, drool connecting their lips even as she pulls away. She catches herself briefly, and adds some hesitance to try and temper her own desires. "Of course, if you'd like."</p>
<p>"What?" Chat asks, heart fluttering and cock twitching again with possibilities racing in his mind. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"We're lovers now, aren't we?" Nathalie replied as she helped him zip his costume up, getting a nod from the young hero in response. "Then, be a good lover and come back and see me sometime."</p>
<p>"Right..." Chat softly agreed. "Okay, I will. Er, I'll try. Maybe." </p>
<p>"Good boy." She teased, stealing another kiss from his lips. It was brief, and the hero soon made for the window he'd entered through.</p>
<p>Nathalie watched him tug it open to leave with a more satisfied smirk on her face than she'd ever admit to. Slowly, she wandered up and admired while he made his way through the night with a bounding confidence that made her chuckle some. Her eyes tracked him on his journey as long as they could, wistfully staring out and watching until he faded into the darkness of night. </p>
<p>For as long as the moon is up, Nathalie is content to sit naked and messy in her own home with Chat Noir's cum leaking from her pussy. A comfortable position, far away from her double life of dual purpose. When the dawn breaks however, she'll have to be responsible again. She won't talk about tonight necessarily, but she'll otherwise be responsible. That's what she tells herself with her fingers dancing aimlessly along her slit, at least. </p>
<p>But for the many nights like this sure to come, she's free to be impulsive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've still a little in the backlog so I'll get those up eventually. Afterwards though, it'll depend on my ever varying mood and whatever else happens. Currently as far as the older ladies go, I'd like the scratch the Sabine itch or perhaps give Audrey a proper go as she's quite underrepresented. Otherwise, I'm not too sure, but I do want to have some decent variety in terms of both pairings and kinks over here so I'll remain as all ears as I can.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>